Pretty Girl
by njhill22
Summary: How far is one willing to go to get revenge on another? When physical harm or public humiliation will not suffice, what else is left? Go after the girlfriend. Not so simple if she happens to be someone you despise. But for revenge’s sake, it will be done.


**_A/N: My attempt at a songfic. This coincides directly with the last few chapters of HBP. Fair warning, this is not a story for the avid Ginny Weasley fan..._ **

Lyrics from: Sugarcult - Pretty Girl (The Way)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potter had really done it this time with whatever that curse he used on him was. He had almost disfigured him!

There was no way he was going to follow orders and not retaliate. He would just have to do it in an inconspicuous manner.

He really had Pansy Parkinson to thank for the idea and he made a mental note of it. If she hadn't been trying to get in his pants as usual, the absolutely marvelous idea would've never crossed his mind.

It had only been two days since Potter and the Weaslette had started dating and it was beyond sickening. Even worse, Potter looked happy. And if there's one thing Draco Malfoy did not want to see, it was a happy Saint Potter.

The plan was quite simple really. Ambush her one day, work the Malfoy magic –along with some willpower weakening spells– and soon enough she'd be begging for him to take her. This he would oblige to, no matter how revolting it was. It would all be worth it. To see the look on Potter's face when he received the pictures of proof he planned on taking…it would definitely be worth the suffering.

But as he stood before the red-head, confessing his real reason for his supposed interest in her, he was beginning to feel that all of his pain and anguish he had gone through wasn't worth it…

He hadn't planned on admitting to her his real intentions, but she was just so bloody annoying and refused to leave him alone, that he hoped the truth would be a nice slap in the face for her.

Damn, she was more naïve than he had originally thought.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

"Malfoy," She had said to him. "I don't know what you are doing to me, but it needs to stop."

She said this as he was ravaging her neck near the prefects' dormitories, taking care not to leave any marks behind. She hadn't even felt when the spell hit when he shot it at her after her Potions class. She kept going on about Potter and how he was going to kick his arse if he knew what he was doing to her, spitting insult after insult, but never once did she try to stop him.

He made sure to not come in contact with her mouth. One: he might actually get sick if he did. Two: it would guarantee a degree of intrigue that wouldn't be satisfied until explored.

He had pushed her away, telling her to go to class, because he had better things to do.

And he did…he needed to relieve the nauseating feeling in his stomach and shower for however long it would take to get the feeling of the blood traitor off of him.

He was about ready to hex her for she simply wouldn't allow him to leave. She was now professing her illusory love for him. It's not like he had slipped her a love potion or anything, it was just a bloody one-night stand that _was not_ going to happen again, no matter how hard she tried to get him to.

"Go run off and shag Potter if you need it that badly! I'm sure he wouldn't find it bloody revolting!" He shouted at her.

The waves of nausea came over him at the thought of what he had done with her the week prior. He still felt contaminated and was pretty much convinced that he would always feel that way.

His only consoling thought was of the moving photographs that were now in his possession, documenting that most unholy event.

He just had to keep thinking of how destroyed Potter was going to be once he viewed them…

_It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

It had taken longer than he expected, but alas, she sought him out. Her attempt at trying to be covert in her actions amused him. She had actually stolen her sorry excuse of a boyfriend's invisibility cloak and went to where he made his late night rounds. She almost made it too easy for him; though it might have had something to do with the spells he hit her with everyday after her Potions class.

It was then that he obliged to her first requests.

Mere child's play compared to her later ones…

She ran off afterward, muttering something along the lines about him being evil and to stay away from her. It was evident that she was completely ashamed of herself.

He immediately ran to the prefects' bathroom and brushed his teeth for what felt like an eternity.

As he sat is his dormitory that fateful morning, he wondered if Potter had any idea that his Gryffin-whore had cheated on him. He took out a piece of parchment and quill. Now what to write…

Potter-  
This is what happens when you cross a Malfoy.

Short, simple and to the point.

As he sent off his loyal eagle owl with the post, he gathered the remainder of his belongings. He would not be returning after following through with his orders.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

Ginny had left breakfast early in order to get in some last minute studying before a test she had. She had kissed him on the cheek, telling him that she would see him later. Harry smiled. He truly was the luckiest guy at Hogwarts.

As he took the first bite of his final piece of bacon, the post arrived. An eagle-like bird landed right on his plate and lifted its leg to him that had an envelope attached to it. Once the letter was detached the bird took off gracefully, disappearing through the window it had entered.

He shrugged at his friends' questions as to whom it was from. He had never seen that bird before, nor were there any identifying marks on the envelope.

He cautiously opened it, hoping that he wouldn't be cursed when he did so. Ron and Hermione now seemed to be too caught up in another petty argument to notice his careful approach.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when nothing happened.

He took out the parchment and read the flawless handwriting. His brow furrowed in confusion.

That's when he realized there was something else in there…

And when he began to pull the photographs out of the envelope, his hand immediately dropped them back in when he caught the first glimpse of the movement of the platinum blonde accompanied by the unmistakable Weasley red.

He bolted from the Great Hall to his dormitory to examine the photographs without someone looking over his shoulder. He was probably hallucinating. But when he took out the photographs in the solitude of his room, his hopeful delusion was not reality.

And that's when it happened…the exact look Malfoy had wanted to see on his face was present.

Such a shame he couldn't be there to witness it.

_It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Damn Weaselette. Damn her. When he went for the door she stunned him and then shoved some Amortentia down his throat. He had to admit, that was quite Slytherin of her, but he summed it up to her sheer desperate state.

She had him the way she wanted him. Saying the most repulsive things a Malfoy could ever say to a Weasley. He had no control over the erroneous effect the potion had over him and he would have slaughtered himself after it wore off if he didn't have to follow through with the task he had been given.

He could only hope that Potter would want to kill himself as much as he wanted to after seeing the photographs.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head_

He broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. And she was audacious enough to ask if it was because he was being noble. He had told her it was...

He planned on sending her the incriminating, moving snapshots in a few days.

And send them he did…

_It's the way that he makes you cry  
It's the way that he's in your mind  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love  
It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

Hedwig arrived at the burrow two days after she had returned with a letter for her. The snowy white owl took off without waiting for a reply.

She pulled out the scrap of parchment that had two words written on it.

I know.

She turned the envelope upside-down and three pictures fell to the table. She quickly gathered them upon realizing what they were of and hurried off to her room.

She stared at the pictures for hours, reminiscing.

Harry had been her security. Malfoy was what she grew to desire.

And what made her miserable was the fact that she still longed for him after what he was and what he had done.

She still wanted him despite all of the horrible things he had said to her and about her.

The bleakness she felt about losing someone who truly cared about her was overshadowed by the sick infatuation she harbored for the devil's advocate…the one who found her to be the foulest creature to cross his path and always would.


End file.
